Al, Je t'aime II
by Thoru78
Summary: L'enfer parait bien moins effrayant lorsqu'il est vécu avant la mort. Edward s'est jeté corps et âme dans ses cauchemars mais combien de temps cela pourra-t-il durer ? Combien de temps regardera-t-il ses rêves se briser ? Edvy, Royed, S/E elricest /!\
1. Chapter 20

Anime/Manga « Fullmetal Alchemist »  
Author: Thoru78  
Fiction Rated: M  
Paring: EdxEnvy, évidemment ! Mais plus aussi présent qu'avant (enfin presque )  
Origine: Le scénario est de mon cerveau =3  
Genre: Tragique/angst

Disclaimer: Les personnages, tels qu'ils sont ne m'appartiennent pas, sniff … Ah si ! Les personnages d'arrière plan ^^ (dont on ne connaît pas l'identité TT^TT).

Résumé:  
« L'enfer parait bien moins effrayant lorsqu'il est vécu avant la mort. Edward s'est jeté corps et âme dans ses cauchemars mais combien de temps cela pourra-t-il durer ? Combien de temps regardera-t-il ses rêves se briser ? »

**BlaBla : Je pense que la clôturassions de la première partie suffit amplement comme long blabla ! Place à la dernière ligne droite de cette histoire !  
Sur ce : Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le dernier mot d'Envy. Comme Edward l'avait pensé, tout avait changé. Lui-même avait changé. Il avait mûri en quelque sorte. Son entourage mettait cela sur le compte de son amnésie, mais il était surtout devenu bien sage et obéissant…

En effet, Envy prenait un certain plaisir à l'éduquer, le façonner tel qu'il le désirait, innovant, lui faisant endurer des situations tout simplement inimaginable. Et en profitant pour lui faire découvrir ce dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence…

La torture physique ne lui avait jamais suffi… Alors même si le palmier avait décidé de ne plus trop l'amocher, le souvenir du long séjour à l'hôpital calmant ses ardeurs, il se rattrapait psychologiquement en détruisant tous les jours un peu plus toute parcelle d'amour propre, de personnalité qui pouvait naître dans l'esprit du blond, réduisant à néant son âme et sa vie.

Il modelait Edward à ses propres envies, l'habituant à ses « fantasmes », le sexe seul n'étant jamais assez pour l'Homonculus. Ainsi, il pimentait ses activités ! Que ce soit des jeux, des accessoires ou de la drogue, tout était le bienvenu tant que cela le contentait. Il prenait toujours le temps d'apprendre à sa crevette à aimer ses folles lubies en allant même jusqu'à lui faire en redemander**.** Il le voulait dépendant de lui physiquement et mentalement. Lorsque ces futilités devenaient ennuyeuses, il passait simplement à autre chose…  
Ainsi, Envy ne prenait même plus le temps de jouer avec d'autres victimes, obnubilé par sa _crevette_ à longueur des journées et des nuits. Assouvissant ses fantasmes, ses envies ou simplement une idée, une expérience.

Plus le temps passait et plus Edward tentait de se rassurer, ayant pourtant abandonné l'idée de se battre. Il en aurait presque oublié le pourquoi de ces tortures si Envy ne lui donnait pas régulièrement des éléments sur la pierre, honorant étrangement son contrat à la lettre.

Pourtant, plus il se rapprochait de son but et plus sa flamme s'éteignait petit à petit… Ce qu'Envy lui faisait faire ou endurer ne le choquait plus. Cela faisait partie entièrement de son quotidien. A peine cette tâche « forcée » accomplie, il rentrait chez lui où Alphonse l'attendait…

Il ne pouvait plus apprécier sa présence comme avant. Voir son petit frère ne le soulageait plus, bien au contraire ! Plus son corps se pervertissait et plus il avait honte, peur qu'il le rejette tel qu'il s'était lui-même renié…

Alors il rentrait comme il s'était éclipsé, en silence. Cachant ses marques, son état suivant les jeux d'Envy, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il avait bu tel alcool, ingéré telle substance inconnue ou vécu un évènement traumatisant… Le seul contact qu'ils avaient était lorsqu'il rentrait avec des livres, les lui donnant à peine entré, étant tout bonnement incapable de les lire. Sinon cela l'obligerait à assumer pleinement ses fautes et à les rendre bien réelles.

Alphonse avait, depuis bien longtemps, abandonné l'idée d'aider Edward. Il regardait le se détruire lentement sous yeux pour une raison inconnue. Il avait si longuement attendu que son frère en parle de lui-même. Mais, ne voyant aucune amélioration, il avait essayé de le forcer sans succès… Ce dernier le fuyait constamment, ne lui adressant que rarement la parole. Ainsi, il le regardait partir et revenir, mine de rien, attendant son retour en possession de ses mystérieux ouvrages. Alors il les lisait avec avidité, chérissant ce seul lien qu'il y avait encore entre eux… Chaque mot était un pas de plus vers la pierre mais Edward refusait d'en entendre parler, méprisant de tout son être chacune des informations qu'il ramenait. C'était devenu un sujet de dispute.

Ce quotidien finissait d'achever Alphonse. Ne sachant plus lui-même s'il désirait retrouver son corps… Pourquoi faire ? Le silence l'enfermait dans cette cage qu'était l'armure. A présent, ses angoisses nocturnes s'étendaient sur ses journées. Il avait même du mal à distinguer la réalité de ses pensées ou juste le jour de la nuit.

Les cauchemars d'Edward redoublaient d'intensité. Les murs tremblaient de ses cris**.** Alphonse ne pouvait que se replier sur lui-même, s'obligeant au moins à rester à ses côtés, le regardant se débattre, seul, contre un ennemi invisible à ses yeux. C'était sa punition et il l'acceptait.

Winry était rentrée il y a bien longtemps, ne pouvant pas supporter les cauchemars d'Edward, ni leurs attitudes. C'était tout simplement trop douloureux. Alors qu'elle devenait folle, Alphonse avait pris sur lui et l'avait forcée à rentrer, non pas sans larmes. C'était mieux ainsi. Après tout, quitte à se détruire, autant rester entre eux, c'était une des seules choses qu'ils faisaient encore à tous les deux.

Au travail, Edward était devenu un très bon militaire, allant jusqu'à mettre son uniforme lorsqu'il allait voir le colonel ! Ayant pris l'habitude d'être le chienchien d'Envy, par déformation professionnelle, il devenait celui de Mustang. En contrepartie, il ne riait plus, ne souriait plus, ne s'énervait même plus. Il restait neutre, un visage impassible tel un pantin. Roy rageait de le voir dans cet état « larvaire », se rappelant la détermination de son enfance**.** Il frissonnait en se remémorant ses yeux brulants de vie, d'ambition**.** Il rêvait de l'entendre hurler qu'il n'était pas petit…

L'état d'Alphonse l'inquiétait d'autant plus… Deux morts n'auraient pas été plus vivants que les Frères Elric ! Ainsi, Roy attendait, ou plutôt guettait l'arrivée d'une mission qui lui permettrait d'éloigner Edward et de lui parler d'homme à homme…

Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir leur prochaine mission ! Peut-être que son rêve se réaliserait plus tôt que prévu… Il en était là, admirant donc les lettres d'assignations : la sienne, celles du blond, de Riza, de Jean et de… Maes ? Il était vrai que pour cette mission il avait été avec eux… Roy soupira un instant, se décourageant. Si son ami venait, il ne pourrait jamais lui parler en tête à tête… Mais, comme si les dieux étaient de son côté pour cette opération délicate, il se souvint que Hughes était indisponible à cet instant précis ! Et oui, sa petite fille avait la varicelle et il avait réussi –par des moyens plus que douteux accompagnés d'arguments fatals - à avoir un congé. C'était sa chance… Un signe du destin qu'il ne fallait pas laisser filer ! Roy sourit. Pour une fois que les heures supplémentaires lui apportaient quelque chose de bien… Sans plus tarder, il appela Riza et Jean leur annonçant la nouvelle avec une joie plus que suspecte**,** avant de composer, enfin, le numéro des Elric. Le cœur battant, il attendait impatiemment que l'on décroche. Il pouvait déjà voir son plan de _génie_ se mettre en place ! Et il pouvait même se l'avouer sans honte ou arrières pensées il avait surtout hâte d'entendre la voix d'un certain petit blond. Ainsi, le cœur plein d'espoir, il entendit enfin :

« Oui ? »

La déception pris place en moins d'une seconde dans son être alors qu'il s'exclamait, doucement :

« Alphonse ? »

« … Oui… C'est moi… »

Un léger silence prit place dans cette courte conversation. Complètement désarmé face à cette attitude toujours aussi inhabituelle malgré le temps, Roy tenta tout de même :

« Euh… Dis-moi, pourrais-tu me passer Edward, s'il te plait ? »

« Il… Il n'est pas là… »

Autant étonné par cette absence à une heure réellement tardive que par la voix gênée du jeune, le colonel s'empressa de lui demander, un peu sous le choc :

« Comment ça il est absent ? Il n'est pas avec toi ? »

« … Oui… Il n'est pas là… »

« Et… hum, sans vouloir te déranger, saurais-tu où est-ce que je pourrais le joindre ? C'est urgent. »

« Je… Je… Je ne sais pas ! »

Roy fut attendrit par l'air bouleversé d'Alphonse. Tantôt il était absent, tantôt tremblant ou en colère. Rien n'allait vraiment plus ces dernier temps, il devait changer ça ! Être leur _sauveur_ ! Alors, avec calme et douceur, il répondit :

« Est-ce que ça va Alphonse ? »

« Hein ? Euh… oui… Tout va bien. Excusez-moi Colonel mais il se fait tard et… »

Roy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'armure la plus douce et polie de tout le pays n'était-elle pas en train de couper court à la conversation et de l'envoyer sur les roses ? Du jamais vu ! Gardant sous silence cette tentative d'éjection, il devait absolument donner toutes les informations pour Edward avant qu'Al ne lui raccroche au nez. Ainsi, à contre cœur - ne voulant pas le laisser dans cet état - le brun le coupa :

« Attends Alphonse ! J'aimerai juste que tu informes le Fullmetal qu'on a une longue mission à partir de demain. On se retrouve devant la gare de centrale à 8h tapantes ! Et dis-lui aussi… que… Non, c'est bon, je lui dirai moi-même. »

« Hm… c'est noté… Au revoir Colonel. »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que l'armure avait déjà raccroché. Les Elric devaient aller beaucoup plus mal que ce qu'il pensait… Mais au fond de lui, Roy espérait qu'en aidant Edward, il leur permettrait de retrouver leur vitalité à tout les deux. Il savait que si le blond allait mieux, Al le suivrait. Ils étaient comme deux âmes sœurs, si l'une d'elle souffrait, l'autre le ressentait. Tels deux anges déchus qui s'entraînaient au plus profond des abysses de l'enfer… Une telle connexion était unique**.** Il pensait que leur lien fraternel avait été renforcé par ce qu'ils avaient enduré. Entre l'abandon, la mort, le désespoir leur relation s'était forgée sur d'étrange base, mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en juger. Il n'avait pas vécu leur passé mais il vivait leur présent et comptait changer le futur dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés…

**XXX**

« Aah ! »

« Alors ? Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre, Crevette… »

« Je… Je… »

« Aller… Si tu veux que je te donne satisfaction, tu sais ce que je désire… »

Edward ne le savait que trop bien. Toujours ces mots humiliants qu'il devait prononcer. Toujours cette même façon de procéder, cette même envie, ce même désir et surtout cette éternelle honte. Son corps le lui réclamait autant qu'Envy. Et malgré ses yeux bandés, ses mains attachées dans le dos, son corps nu comme une anguille et un esprit plus qu'embrumé par le plaisir et la frustration, il avait quand même pu l'entendre, cette femme…

Envy aimait ça : choquer. Se servant de lui pour traumatiser. Après tout deux hommes à moitié nus, sous un lampadaire, en pleine nuit et surtout en pleine action ne sont-ils pas facilement repérables ?

A en juger par les cris ou plutôt les hurlements de la femme, il était évident qu'elle allait prévenir les autorités. Alors raison de plus pour en finir au plus vite ? Salir son corps un plus n'était, finalement, pas grand-chose. Pourtant son cœur, lacéré, se refusait encore à cette humiliation. Mais Envy avait l'habitude de ses moments de révolte - ses moments préférés - et savait très bien ce qu'il devait faire. Ainsi, il se releva doucement et s'approcha de se corps offert à lui, se frottant contre ce dernier tout en stoppant ses gestes de la main. Alors qu'il se faisait accueillir par des grognements, il susurra à l'oreille de sa proie :

« J'attends encore, Ed-ward… »

Le blond frissonna de tout son être. Il ne se rappelait même plus depuis combien de temps il réagissait comme cela à l'entente de son prénom. Son désir s'intensifia considérablement. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il devait en finir, il en avait envie… Résigné et abattu, son corps brulant malgré le froid, il conclut la voix haletante :

« Je… Su… Suce-moi… s'il te plait… »

Satisfait, Envy sourit et rit même, juste un instant. Savourant ses mots comme la première fois où il les avait entendus. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour réussir à faire dire de telles choses à sa crevette. Même si, au début, s'était juste pour le tester, savoir jusqu'où il pouvait le contrôler. Mais, dorénavant, tout était prémédité, imaginé et vécu… Il comblait le moindre de ses désirs, de ses envies comme jamais il n'avait pu en quatre cent ans d'existence.

Remarquant Edward s'impatienter quelque peu, il finit par accéder à sa demande si bien formulée. Tandis qu'il rapprochait ses fines lèvres de son objectif, il lui répondit malicieusement :

« Avec plaisir, Crevette… »

Les cris virent à l'appel. Envy avait bien travaillé. Il lui avait appris à se retenir ou se laisser aller suivant ses demandes. Et plus encore, le blond était un si excellent élève qu'il savait de lui-même s'adapter à la situation ! A ses envies… Ainsi, la seule chose que l'Homonculus n'avait jamais réussi à avoir était ses larmes. Même une simple goutte lui aurait suffi mais rien… C'était donc devenu son but.  
Il fixait le bandeau de ses perles améthyste, désirant le voir s'assombrir, s'humidifier alors qu'il accélérait la cadence. Mais toujours rien… D'un sens, cela le soulageait. En effet, il prenait cette incapacité à pleurer comme de la révolte. Lui montrant que le blond n'était pas encore totalement dressé. C'était son dernier objectif. Il avait tout eu de la part de sa crevette. Il avait presque tout fait, que ce soit changer de forme, amener des invités « spéciaux », lui faire essayer toute sorte de drogues... Que de bons et délicieux souvenirs. Mais une fois qu'Edward aurait pleuré, alors il aurait tout fait. C'était son dernier objectif avant de l'éliminer.

Envy le sentait approcher de la délivrance, se contractant sous lui. C'était le moment parfait pour s'arrêter. Des grognements de mécontentement s'élevèrent. Alors qu'Edward allait s'exprimer, Envy s'empara violement de ses lèvres, partageant un gout âpre. Le blond ne se débâtit pas, c'était son rôle. Il attendit que l'Homonculus se recule, patientant pour connaitre la suite du programme, quoi que légèrement frustré. Ce dernier profita de ce moment de calme pour graver cette expression dans sa mémoire. Mais son côté sadique reprenant le dessus, il laissa apparaitre un rictus malicieux, avant de faire parcourir son doigt, dans un geste doux, sous le désir du blond. Ce dernier se cambra, se forçant à ne pas émettre de bruit. Envy sourit de toutes ses dents avant de décréter joyeusement :

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! »

L'Homonculus se releva en même temps, laissant Edward stupéfait. C'était une plaisanterie ? Combien de fois Envy lui avait fait le coup ? Pourtant, il sentit ses liens se détacher et son bandeau tomber. Il eut à peine le temps de s'habituer à la vive lumière du lampadaire que son tortionnaire avait déjà tourné les talons et partait vaquer à ses occupations. Toujours sous le choc et un peu gêné par la présence de son érection, il s'exclama, enterrant sa « fierté » :

« Attends ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ? »

Envy se retourna, lui exposant son sourire si exaspérant et si sadique, et s'exclama avec entrain et plein de sous-entendu :

« N'ai-je pas l'air sérieux ? Si tu le souhaites, tu peux finir le travail en pensant à ton petit frère chéri ! D'ailleurs, que pense-t-il de ta nouvelle façon de vivre ? »

Edward baissa la tête, rougissant de honte. Il avait encore laissé Al tout seul, dans son silence, dans le noir de la nuit. Plus qu'Envy, c'était lui-même qu'il détestait. Alors que le rire de ce dernier disparaissait, le blondinet se rhabilla « correctement » avant de se dépêcher de quitter les lieux. La police n'allait pas tarder…

Il courut tout le long du trajet, calmant ce qui le gênait plus bas… Enfin arrivé, exténué, il toisa leur immeuble, remarquant que les lumières étaient éteints. Coupable, il ne put s'empêcher de penser « Il Dort ? ». C'était instinctif. Lorsqu'Al ne bougeait pas, une couverture sur lui, sans un bruit, Il le pensait tout simplement… Ou plutôt le désirait tellement. Il savait que c'était bien égoïste de penser cela alors que son frère ne faisait que l'attendre patiemment. Pourtant, c'est à pas de loup qu'approchait Edward leur appartement, ouvrant la porte tel un ado qui venait de faire le mur. La lumière du couloir fut engloutie par les ténèbres ambiantes. Malgré l'obscurité, il réussit à reconnaitre la silhouette de l'armure assise au bout de la pièce, immobile. Alors dormait-il ? Comme disait-on si souvent « l'espoir fait vivre ». Ainsi, avec une douceur incomparable, il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de se mettre hâtivement en route vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de se laver, il devait frotter au moins l'extérieur ! Se purifier tant par l'eau gelée que par l'eau brulante de son pêché. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état devant son frère. C'était… Sale… Posant sa main sur la poigné de la salle de bain, il se rappela qu'il en avait fini pour aujourd'hui, fier d'avoir survécu encore une fois à une nouvelle journée. Mais, soudain, il sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule. Pris de panique, tout lui revint en mémoire, chaque passage de la torture qu'il vivait au jour le jour. Instinctivement, pour se protéger, il repoussa brusquement « cette main », se collant à la porte avant de hurler, les yeux vitreux :

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

« Ah…. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas fait attention… »

Encore tremblant, Edward leva les yeux vers son frère. Le cœur battant, le corps en sueur, il se rendit compte de son erreur, le regrettant amèrement… Alors qu'Alphonse laissait retomber sa main mollement le long de son corps, le jeune blond répliqua rapidement :

« NON ! Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Excuse-moi ! »

Sentant la honte monter et sa tête lui tourner de plus en plus, il finit par fuir, une fois de plus, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain sans demander son reste. Laissant Alphonse, seul, de l'autre côté. Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Il savait bien que ça ne pouvait être que son frère. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il voulait hurler à Envy, il le hurlait à son frère. Une fois entre les murs de cet appartement, il devenait si faible.

Il s'appuya alors contre la porte, se laissant glisser peu à peu sur le sol avec désespoir pendant qu'Al posait, doucement, sa main sur la porte, comme s'ils pouvaient créer un contact entre eux. Il avait encore été rejeté. Il le savait pourtant ! Il savait qu'il ne fallait plus le toucher, ni l'approcher mais il n'arrivait pas accepter cette vérité. Alors il essayait. Et il réessayera… Car tout ce qu'il désirait était d'être à ses côtés, partager sa douleur, son fardeau rien qu'un instant… Juste une seconde, il voulait faire partis de sa vie, comme avant. Mais Edward le fuyait. Peut-être n'osait-il pas lui dire la vérité ? Qu'il voulait le voir disparaître… Etait-il devenu un poids pour son frère ? Juste une boite vide qu'il regrettait d'avoir sauvé ? Ces questions semblaient toutes avoir la même réponse…  
Se rappelant quand même le but de cette manœuvre, il dit d'un air abattu, Déçu ? :

« Le… Le Colonel a téléphoné. On part en mission demain matin. Il ne sait pas quand elle se terminera. Il ne m'a pas donné plus de renseignement… »

Edward écoutait cette douce voix, embrumé par la tristesse. Ce ton douloureux lui allait droit au cœur, l'empêchant de répondre. Pourtant, il savait que son frère en attendait une. Qu'il l'attendait lui. Mais il en était incapable. Lâcheté. Honte. Mépris. Voilà de quoi il était remplit, son corps aussi sale que le premier jour. Cette _cicatrice, _douloureuse comme toujours. Lui rappelant, sans cesse, sa punition, son devoir et son amour... Alors, oui, il ne lui donnerait pas de réponse, car il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Par respect.  
Sachant, au fond de lui, que le silence ne se briserait pas, Alphonse finit par continuer :

« Demain… On doit être à 8h à la gare. J'imagine que tu vas prendre une douche… Alors je vais faire ta valise en t'attendant… »

Edward se pétrifia. Se rappelant les « farces » qu'Envy aimait lui faire… Combien de fois avait-il retrouvé dans ses affaires des objets plus que douteux, des lettres aussi fantasques que son auteur, quelques souvenirs de leur entrevus… De quoi faire paniqué son frère et le mettre dans de mauvaises situations ! Ainsi, se relevant d'un seul coup, il hurla :

« NON ! Attends… Je-je la ferai moi-même, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Alphonse resta paralysé dans son geste. Il n'avait même plus le droit de s'occuper de lui ? Il prenait ce revers de situation comme les autres. Il était fort. Il accusait le coup, laissant son cœur se meurtrir un peu plus sans plus aucune résistance. Il rentra, alors, précipitamment, dans leur chambre, répondant dans un murmure :

« Désolé. »

Edward se prit la tête entre ses mains, rageant de ce qu'il avait du dire mais surtout de ce qu'il avait entendu. Dans le silence de cet appartement, ce dernier mot raisonnait comme un cri d'agoni. Il était pitoyable. Le premier qui aurait dû s'excuser, c'était lui… Mais il devait assumer ces choix. Ou était-ce une excuse pour ne pas avoir à affronter la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment ?  
Pour Alphonse. Pour Alphonse.  
Voilà ce à quoi il devait penser ! Il devait le protéger ! Et il ne pouvait plus reculer… Il souleva son T-shirt, scrutant _sa cicatrice_, comme si elle était là pour le lui rappeler.

Il avait tellement de fois essayé de la faire disparaitre. Dans des soirées de désespoir, il avait tenté l'alchimie, le feu, la mutilation, même quelques prières… Mais elle devenait seulement plus douloureuse et plus vivante que jamais. Alors, il était passé aux méthodes « douces » crèmes, hydratation, maquillage… Mais rien à faire. Le résultat restait le même. Le dégout, la nausée qui lui parvenait lorsqu'il la regardait ne changeait pas, et même s'intensifiait au cours du temps.  
Résigné, le blond finit par prendre sa douche, se frottant avec acharnement le corps. Cherchant presque à s'arracher la peau, surtout à _son niveau, _allant souvent jusqu'au sang_… _Comme pour la punir de ses piques qu'elle lui lançait constamment.

Une fois finit, il prit le temps de jeter en boule quelques une de ses affaires, de vérifier ses placards –aucun piège en vue -, de faire le tour de l'appartement –aucun Envy en vue -. Le tout sous les yeux, vides, de son frère, avant de se coucher avec appréhension. Que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, il n'y avait plus de différence. Le palmier était là pour lui rappeler que le bonheur qu'il recherchait n'existait pas. Que ces cauchemars n'étaient que torture et que la peur de s'endormir puis de se réveiller n'était que leur continuité…

* * *

**Et voici donc ce tout nouveau chapitre qui est le 1****er**** de la partie 2 mais le 20****ème**** en tout !  
J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé !  
Je sais que j'ai bien perdu la main depuis… Alors je redouble d'attention ! J'essaye de faire mieux que mon mieux è.é**

**Pour ce qui est de l'histoire,**** un chapitre initiateur !  
**Passage obligé avant qu'il y est un peu d'action (et j'en prévois ! Ils ne seront pas tous aussi… dépressif !)  
J'espère que votre rancune pour Envy c'est atténué avec le temps =o= (juste un peu !)  
Si non, ne vous inquiété pas. Comme dit le proverbe « on récolte ce que l'on sème » ! =D

**Pour mon histoire :****  
**Suite, donc, au décès de mon ancienne beta _**SvartAlfe**_(qui était aussi ma sœur…), une magnifique jeune, fraiche et gentille fille a bien voulu la seconder !  
Ainsi je vous présente la déesse purificatrice de fautes d'orthographe et auteur à ses heures perdues =o= :  
**_Mae Amaryllis_**  
C'est elle qui m'a donné l'impulsion de me remettre au travail.  
Et bien sûr, tous vos supers commentaires que j'ai relus avec beaucoup de plaisir et d'émotion ! *^*

**Merci à tous !  
Ce fut un véritable bonheur d'écrire ma fiction, de la publier et maintenant c'est un honneur de lui donner une fin correcte !  
Encore désolée pour ce si long temps d'attente ! je crois bien qu'il m'aura fallu 3 ans pour me remettre doucement de ma perte (m'enfin même si rien ne nous appartient ! Bref !)**

**Sur ces quelques mots, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me conseiller (surtout sur le style d'écriture etc…)**

**Thoru-chan  
**


	2. Chapter 21

« Fullmetal Alchemist »  
Author: Thoru78  
Fiction Rated: M  
Paring: EdxEnvy, évidemment! Mais plus aussi présent qu'avant (enfin presque )  
Origine: Le scénario est de mon cerveau =3  
Genre: Tragique/angst  
Disclaimer: Les personnages, tels qu'ils sont ne m'appartiennent pas, sniff … Ah si ! Les personnages d'arrière-plan ^^ (dont on ne connaît pas l'identité TT^TT).

Résumé:  
« L'enfer parait bien moins effrayant lorsqu'il est vécu avant la mort. Edward s'est jeté corps et âme dans ses cauchemars mais combien de temps cela pourra-t-il durer ? Combien de temps regardera-t-il ses rêves se briser ? »

**BlaBla:**

Je tiens absolument à remercier du fond du coeur _LeilaAlice, bb cham_ et _FOLLEd'EDWARD _pour leurs gentilles reviews! Elles m'ont tellement touchées *^*  
**ça m'a vraiment motivé à poster une suite digne de vos attentes! et écrire la suite avec toujours autant d'ardeur!**

Je remercie tout ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction même sans la reviewer =)

je sais que j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour publier ce chapitre (*évite les tomates*) mais je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite de mon chapitre! Ainsi, après plusieurs milliards de relecture, je suis fière de pouvoir vous présenter ENFIN ce chapitre =D

Sur ce : Enjoy =D

* * *

Chapitre 21

La nuit était bien avancée. Envy marchait dans les rues désertes, un air satisfait inscrit sur son visage. La vie ne lui avait jamais semblé si belle ! Il s'aimait. Ô oui, qu'il s'aimait. Son amour propre augmentait exponentiellement lorsqu'il faisait s'écrouler petit à petit le monde de son blondinet préféré. Aucun être humain ne l'avait autant comblé. La fin semblait, alors, bien loin. Pourtant, il savait que la date limite ne faisait que se rapprocher. Légèrement anxieux, il se mit à l'imaginer. Mais cette fin ne pourrait être que le final de son œuvre. Pourrait-il forcer sa crevette à le supplier de le tuer ? Oh oui… Ce serait si beau. La fin parfaite…

Souriant à cette image, son cœur s'emplissait d'une douceur inconnue.

« Encore en train de vagabonder ? »

Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Faussement surpris, il répondit d'un ton ironique :

« Ah tiens. Lust. Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Tu as failli me manquer… »

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme. Elle l'attendait. Appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, elle dit sur un ton des plus sérieux :

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. »

Ignorant cette affirmation, Envy s'exclama :

« Boule de graisse n'est pas avec toi ? C'est rare ! »

« _Il_ veut te voir. Tout de suite. »

Envy souffla d'un air blasé. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers Lust. _Il était temps_. Cette phrase sonnant dans sa tête telle une sonnette d'alarme, il se mit en route avec une docilité déconcertante. Le silence était le maître mot et de toute façon de quoi auraient-ils parlé ? De sa crevette ? Non, désormais Envy gardait jalousement sa relation pour lui. De la pierre ? A quoi bon, _Il_ allait s'en charger… A la place, il préféra admirer le paysage, profiter de son insouciance, juste encore un petit peu. Jalouser les quelques êtres vivants volant dans le ciel de cette nuit sans lune. D'ailleurs, cela lui donnait quelques idées pour ses prochaines rencontres.  
Trop vite, le chemin lui devint familier, trop vite cette odeur apparut, trop vite cette voix retentit :

« Envy »

« Et merde » pensa-t-il, alors que King Bradley s'avançait vers lui. Levant les yeux, l'air faussement étonné, il le laissa continuer le discours que tout deux connaissait déjà :

« Cela fait un mois et demi que nous t'avons laissé agir à ta guise. Maintenant_, Il_ réclame des résultats… Alors, ne le déçoit pas. »

Envy fusilla du regard leur « chef stratégique », comprenant que ce n'était plus avec lui qu'il avait à faire mais avec « Père ». Fièrement, il bomba le torse, releva la tête et avança, suivant l'odeur infecte qui se dégageait de _sa _salle. Une odeur de putréfaction. Il entra là où l'obscurité régnait en maître et écouta :

« Envy… ferme la porte. »

Il s'exécuta, sans un mot, laissant le dégoût former une boule au fond de sa gorge. L'homme mystérieux continua doucement :

« Bradley n'a été que trop permissif avec toi, trop confiant. Mais moi je te connais mieux que quiconque, _Mon_ _Envy._ Alors je ne te le demanderai qu'une seule fois. Quels sont les résultats de ton 'plan' ? »

Envy sera les poings, l'humour ici-bas était synonyme de mort, et il n'était plus temps de jouer alors il répondit sur un ton sec et franc :

« La Pierre n'est pas prête. Or, on m'avait donné trois mois donc c'est compréhensible. »

« Arrête Envy. Il est inutile de me dire cela. Tu es l'incarnation du pêché la jalousie. Tu as du passer ton temps à l'assouvir. Alors, maintenant, fini de jouer. Je te laisse trois semaines maximum pour m'apporter un Edward des plus coopératifs, qui me créera la Pierre en toute connaissance de cause. Le cercle est bientôt fini et moi, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Et n'oublie pas à quoi tu t'exposes si tu échoues… Tu peux disposer.»

XXX

Le matin arriva bien vite en même temps que la panique habituelle. Quelques soit leurs problèmes, les Elric avaient toujours autant de mal à respecter les horaires convenus.  
La petite troupe militaire attendait impatiemment le duo, fixant l'horloge avec angoisse. Finalement ils virent arriver les deux retardataires, très vite, le groupe se mit à courir en direction des quais sans attendre leurs arrivés. Essayant de les rattraper, Edward leur cria :

« IL EST A QUEL HEURE LE TRAIN ? »

Malgré la distance, le blond pu très nettement distinguer Mustang sourire alors qu'il lui répondait malicieusement :

« A 8h15 ! IL PART DANS MOINS DE 5 MINUTES ! AU FINAL VAUT MIEUX TE FAIRE VENIR UNE HEURE A L' AVANCE ! »

Edward grogna mais ne répliqua pas -à quoi bon ? Arrivés au quai, tous furent soulagés de voir le train encore présent. Riza les attendait, exaspérée, devant leur wagon, tapotant du bras comme pour les faire accélérer. Sans ménagement, chacun jetait leurs valises à l'intérieur. Jean les réceptionnait difficilement mais il n'avait pas le temps de se plaindre !  
Enfin sûr de rien oublier, Riza, Roy et Edward montèrent en premier, suivit d'Alphonse. Mais à peine eut-il posé un pied dans le wagon que la blonde le stoppa. Il eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'elle lui expliquait d'un air désolé :

« Excuse-moi Alphonse mais… tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. Pardonne le Colonel de ne pas avoir été assez clair mais… c'est une mission délicate … »

Elle foudroya Roy du regard alors qu'Edward s'exclama surpris :

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui… disons que la surveillance n'est pas finie. »

Le blond fut d'autant plus déçu que légèrement soulagé de l'absence de son frère. C'était les ordres alors il se retourna vers Al, ignorant la sonnerie du dernier appel, et s'exclama :

« C'est bon Al, Tu peux rentrer. C'est mieux comme ça… »

L'armure resta, un instant, silencieuse. Elle semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Pourtant, Alphonse était partagé entre rage et déception. Allait-il osé ? Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. C'était trop dur, trop douloureux. Quitte à s'imposer, peut-être était-il temps de connaître cette vérité qu'il fuyait tant… Ainsi, serrant les poings, il demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

Edward resta muet sur le coup. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Sentant son ventre se nouer, il devinait que c'était important. Il devait en savoir plus. Au fond de lui, il espérait pouvoir résoudre, au moins, la surface de leurs problèmes. Ainsi, hésitant, redoutant sa réaction, il commença :

« Alphonse, je… »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les portes s'étaient déjà refermées. Surpris, il prit quelques secondes pour analyser la situation, fixant son frère à travers la vitre. Comprenant instantanément ce que cela signifiait, il se rua sur la porte, la frappant de toutes ses forces, criant avec désespoir :

« Non, non, NON ! Pas maintenant ! ALPHONSE ! »

Il espérait que son frère l'entende, bien que cela soit impossible. Mais il continuait, hurlant son prénom, lui demandant plus d'explication, s'excusant de tout. Cependant, Al ne bougeait pas. Tout d'un coup, ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main, baissant la tête. Au revoir ? Pourtant Edward y lisait un « Adieu »… Comme pour lui faire comprendre, l'amure fit volte-face et partit sans un regard, sans un mot. Impuissant, le blond eut un moment de rage, shootant dans la porte en pestiférant :

« ET MERDE ! »

Roy avait épié toute la scène, ayant espéré, lui aussi, un changement positif. Le ton d'Alphonse lui avait indiqué la gravité de la conversation. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Edward durant la mission. Si son frère était proche du point de non-retour alors le blond ne devait pas en être loin non plus. Ému par cette scène, il se rapprocha d'Edward et lui dit calmement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le retrouveras à la fin de la mission et vous pourrez vous expliquer. »

Edward hocha la tête, se retournant vers Roy, plus déçu que jamais mais avec l'espoir que son supérieur ait raison. Il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter le « peut-être » dans sa tête. Il suivit le Colonel, sans un mot, dans une petite cabine. Elle était simplement composée de deux banquettes séparées d'une table où siégeaient déjà Riza et Jean. Surpris par l'endroit où il allait apparemment rester durant tout le voyage, il demanda incertain :

« Euh… Excusez-moi mais… Où allons-nous ? »

Étonnée, Riza mit un instant à comprendre qu'Edward ne savait définitivement rien de la mission. Désespérée, elle lui répondit, menaçant Roy du regard :

« Visiblement quelqu'un n'a pas fait son travail hier… Alors, il va se faire une joie de se rattraper, n'est-ce pas Colonel ? »

Un sourire forcé naquit sur les lèvres de Mustang alors qu'il s'exclamait :

« Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une faute d'inattention ! »

A ces côtés, Edward le regardait, attendant les détails. Ses yeux ne fixaient que lui se sentant rougir légèrement. Gêné par cette soudaine attention presque enfantine, il continua plus sérieusement, se reprenant :

« Hum… Donc, hier midi, nous avons reçu de nouvelles informations sur le groupe d'alchimiste qui nous avait échappé. Ainsi, l'ordre de mission fut envoyé dès confirmation des sources. Nous nous dirigeons vers leur nouvelle planque dans le but de les arrêter le plus vite possible. Cette fois-ci il n'est plus question de surveillance mais d'action, le tout aussi discrètement que possible. Pour ce faire, nous avons des habits de civil ici présent qu'on va tous aller enfiler. Ensuite on réfléchira à une stratégie ensemble. Nous pensons que ce groupe ne restera que quelques jours sur place, on nous a, donc, laissé 72 heures pour finir la mission. Tu as tout compris ? »

Edward acquiesça, se rendant compte que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une mission aussi sérieuse que dangereuse… Même si niveau danger, il était assez blasé. Remarquant que le Colonel n'avait pas répondu à sa question, il redemanda doucement :

« Mmh, et donc ? Ou allons-nous ? »

Roy sourit, il allait enfin pouvoir sortir la blague qu'il avait préparée pendant la nuit ! Ainsi il dit joyeusement :

« Nous allons à Edimbourg, ville au nord d'Amestris. On aura seulement 3 heures de train donc ne vous jetez pas sur le minibar, ça vous reviendrait très cher ! »

Admirant les expressions d'incompréhension, il s'expliqua :

« Oh ! Je ne vous avais pas prévenu ? Les supérieurs ont refusé de payer la note du minibar. J'ai donc partagé le total sur vous tous et déduit le montant de votre salaire pour ce mois-ci. »

Dans un silence intense, chacun le dévisagea, cachant leurs sentiments d'injustice. Riza décida la première de laisser tomber cette affaire pour ne pas donner de sentiments de satisfaction à son patron. Elle sortit un plan du pays, puis un de la ville, sans oublier des crayons et tout ce qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais pensé. Admirant la table se remplir d'objets en tout genre, Edward décida d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes et d'en profiter pour se changer. Le suivant du regard, Roy sourit. C'était sa chance ! Il devait lui parler ! Il se leva, alors, se jetant à sa suite dans les couloirs. Remarquant sa présence plus que gênante, le blondinet lui demanda suspicieusement :

« Vous désirez quelque chose Colonel ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Roy remarqua qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il allait lui dire, ni à comment il allait entamer la conversation… Ainsi, essayant de faire preuve d'imagination et de rigueur, il balbutia :

« Bah… Euh… Ou-oui, je voulais… te demander si… euh… Comment dire… Hum, si... euh… »

Assez impatient, Edward regardait le Colonel se couvrir de ridicule. Croisant les bras pour se moquer légèrement de lui, il se rendait compte à quel point son supérieur pouvait se rendre ridicule de temps à autre. Mais ne voyant rien venir, le blond se rapprocha des toilettes avant de lancer:

« Bon le temps que vous réfléchissiez à ce que vous voulez me dire, j'y vais ! »

Remarquant l'air hésitant de Roy, il en profita. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé, même juste un peu. Peut-être que ces 72 heures sans Alphonse ou Envy allait lui faire plus de bien qu'il ne le pensait. Ainsi, utilisant un des rares moments de faiblesse de son supérieur, Edward l'invita sur un ton moqueur :

« Vous voulez peut-être venir avec moi ? Vu comment c'est partie… »

Roy resta stupéfait face à cette proposition. En temps normal, il aurait répliqué à la seconde près sur un ton des plus charmeur « Est-ce une invitation indécente ? » Mais depuis l'incident, il n'était plus dans son état normal. Sans le vouloir, un scénario se passa très vite dans sa tête mais dégénéra comme chacune de ses pensées lorsqu'elles étaient centrées sur le blond. C'était si récent et si bouleversant pour lui. Il se voyait déjà l'attaquer, le pousser brutalement dans la petite cabine, avant de dévorer le cou du jeune qui ne réclamait que ces caresses. Le déshabillant, doucement, pour le faire languir d'envie, ignorant ses supplications… Il aurait attendu un peu plus jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus tenir face aux murmures qui atteignaient son oreille « Colonel ! S'il vous plait ! Ah…»  
STOP !  
Non. Non… non, non, non, non ! Ça n'allait vraiment plus dans sa tête ! Ainsi troublé, il bégaya un vague :

« Non, c'est bon. On t'attend dans la cabine. »

Edward fut surpris par cette réaction. Il avait du mal à y croire mais… il venait d'avoir le dessus sur le colonel ! Evidement il fallait fêter ça de toute urgence ! Pourtant… il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette attitude face à lui n'était motivée que par la pitié. Cela le dégoûta de cet instant dont il aurait été si fier. A quoi bon si on le laissait gagner ? Depuis la fin de sa convalescence, il ne sentait plus que ça émaner des autres. Ils le regardaient comme s'il était défiguré, lui faisant lui souvenir de _ce _moment en permanence, de _sa _cicatrice qui lui lançait des pics toujours si douloureux. Toute cette gentillesse, ses regards en coin, toutes ses messes basses, il n'en pouvait plus ! Rien que d'imaginer retourner en cabine avec eux, il en avait la nausée. S'il devait se battre pour qu'on oublie ses propres blessures, alors ce ne serait finalement pas des vacances. Il réfléchit un instant, se donnant du courage, se forçant à sourire, prenant une profonde inspiration, puis il sortit.  
Il rejoignit ses co-équipiers qui avaient déjà commencé les tracés. Ils attendirent qu'Edward reprenne sa place pour continuer. Ainsi, Riza posa la question ultime :

« Si on suit ce raisonnement, il faut se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont traversé tout le pays pour se retrouver à l'exact opposé ? »

Chacun se pencha sur la carte, comme si elle détenait les réponses. On pouvait y voir un point rouge sur chaque endroit où le groupe avait été repéré. Tout d'un coup Edward eut un flash. Il releva la tête, remarquant que Mustang avait lui aussi compris. Comme un accord, Roy exposa aux autres leur idée :

« Ecoutez, si on suit les points dans un certain ordre, ça pourrait nous indiquer quelque chose »

Riza et Jean le regardait, attendant une explication plus précise. Roy hocha la tête vers Ed qui prit une règle et un crayon avant de tracer des droites en passant par les points. Enfin finit, il laissa découvrir la figure aux autres :

« Un pentagramme »

Riza s'exclama à la suite de Jean :

« Avec Central au centre… Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ? »

Suivant la logique de l'alchimie, Edward lui répondit :

« Ils sont alchimistes, non ? J'ai déjà vu ce symbole sur des livres concernant les cercles de transmutation. Donc, je pense qu'ils ont tracé un cercle géant et que là où nous allons est le dernier point du pentagramme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire mais je suis sûr que c'est notre dernière chance de les arrêter. »

Tous furent en accord avec l'idée d'Edward, ainsi, sans attendre plus de temps, chacun alla s'habiller avant de mettre en place leur stratégie. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passerait mais il avait tout travaillé, même le pire des scénarii. Ils allaient réussir…

xxx

« Un ticket pour Resembool, s'il vous plait. Merci. »

Alphonse quittait le guichet avec l'air neutre que lui imposait sa carrure. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de repos. Il n'avait peut-être plus de maison mais il lui restait une amie. Ainsi, le cœur lourd, il attendait le train. Chacune de ces pensées étaient pour son frère. Peut-être avaient-ils besoin d'une pause. Peut-être qu'Edward n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part : la séparation.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 2 est fini !  
Toujours autant de boulot mais cette fois-ci plus de retard !  
J'ai déjà préparer le prochain chapitre MOUAHAHAH  
Toujours autant de plaisir de me replonger dans mon histoire =3  
J'avoue avoir du mal à contenir ma joie pour la suite ! J'ai tellement hâte de réécrire THE fameuse scène !  
M'enfin on a encore le temps avant qu'elle arrive ! Et il reste encore plusieurs point à éclaircir !  
J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire ce chapitre =D

Merci beaucoup !  
N'oubliez pas la nourriture de l'auteur : des reviews =D  
(je me nourrie exclusivement de ça =D)


	3. Chapter 22

Anime/Manga « Fullmetal Alchemist »  
Author: Thoru78  
Fiction Rated: M  
Paring: EdxEnvy, of course! Mais plus aussi présent qu'avant (enfin presque )  
Origine: Le scénario est de mon cerveau =3  
Genre: Tragique/angst  
Disclaimer: Les personnages, tels qu'ils sont ne m'appartiennent pas, sniff … Ah si ! Les personnages d'arrière plan ^^ (dont on ne connaît pas l'identité TT^TT).

Résumé:  
« L'enfer parait bien moins effrayant lorsqu'il est vécu avant la mort. Edward s'est jeté corps et âme dans ses cauchemars mais combien de temps cela pourra-t-il durer ? Combien de temps regardera-t-il ses rêves se briser ? »

**BlaBla: **Nous y voilà ! Encore un chapitre =D oui, ça a été un peu long mais pour une fois que le retard ne vient pas de moi ! Héhéhé ! M'enfin c'est ma faute aussi, j'ai donné du travail à ma beta pendant les vacances (pendant que moi je me la coulais douce – sifflotement -

Bref ! Je voudrais tous vous remercier du fond du cœur pour toutes vos gentilles reviews tout au long des vacances ! J'avais juste envie de pleurer à chaque fois que j'en lisais une *^* ça me tiens vraiment à cœur de savoir ce que vous pensez !  
Alors merci à **_ bbcham_**, **_Nesumi10_** et **_ BlackNell_ **à qui j'ai pu répondre mais aussi à :

**Erwana **: Ne t'inquiète pas ! Le courage c'est vous qui me le donnez =) ça me motive tellement !

**Crokante :** BOUHOU ! Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais trouvé à ton goût surtout =D (d'un côté les personnages sont à croqués – blague nul : 1) Merci à toi =D

**June : **-meurs- Tu trouves ? *^* je me suis tellement creusé la tête pour la redémarrer ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! En esperant que la suite te plaira tout autan =D

**Lilimanga : **Si le chapitre d'avant était un vraie torture j'ai hate de lire ce que tu penseras des chapitre à venir (mode sadique : on) niark... hum... J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire un certain chapitre que j'ai envie de mettre vie, vite ! D'ailleurs je poste ce chapitre et je me met illico-presto à la suite ! =D (seulement pour ton plus grand plaisir!)

Sur ce ! Un petit mot de la beta et je vous offre enfin ce chapitre après 2 mois d'attentes (shame on me) !  
Encore une fois , merci -s'en va pleurer de bonheur-

Note de la bêta** : _Je tiens juste à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs, car ce chapitre est posté bien plus tard que prévu, par ma faute. J'ai enchaîné problèmes avec mon ordinateur et absence, ce qui a entraîné un retard de fou... Sorry ! (Le chapitre es là, ne me lapidez pas... *se cache*) Bref, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 22

Envy était assis au bord d'une fenêtre, légèrement fatigué mais surtout beaucoup plus détendu. Et pour cause ! Il venait de saccager dans une rage intense tout l'appartement des Elric et pas la moindre trace d'Edward ou même de son frangin. Désormais le temps lui était compté et ce n'était sûrement pas le moment pour sa crevette de disparaître. Cette simple pensée l'énervait au plus haut point. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Avec Mustang ?  
Son poing s'enfonça brusquement dans le mur à ces côtés.  
Non… Il l'avait mis en garde sur ces fréquentations et même si c'était une mission, Pride l'aurait au moins prévenu ? Bon… C'était à vérifier ! Mais il restait encore un endroit… Chez la blondasse… Il le sentait, il était parti rejoindre cette harceleuse ! Et ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !Envy vivant, il ne laisserait jamais Edward s'en sortir sans une belle punition. En premier lieu, lui rappeler les règles. Puis on lui fait créer la pierre. Et pour finir, on le tue et tout serait enfin réglé ? La vie reprend son cour et l'insouciance revient pour au moins quelques siècles ! Que du bonheur…

Ainsi, d'un bond décidé, il sauta par la fenêtre avant d'atterrir avec grâce sur ses pieds, sous les yeux ébahis de quelques passants. Direction le bled paumé des Elric. Et une chose était sûre, il allait bien s'amuser le peu de temps qu'il lui restait…

XXX

Voilà bien plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés incognito. Chacun portait des habits passe-partout avec des couleurs dans les teintes beiges, se suivant à distance une raisonnablecomme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord sur la tactique et, pour ne leur laisser aucune chance, ils avaient décidé d'attaquer aujourd'hui même. Ils avaient étudié le terrain et pensaient savoir où se cachaient les terroristes. Ainsi, la troupe se dirigeait vers un entrepôt désaffecté non loin de leur dernière apparition connue.

Enfin arrivés, le lieu avait l'air désert. Pas un chat, pas une souris, ni même de bruit. Pour midi, l'endroit était bien espacé et lugubre. Roy avait ordonné une surveillance des lieux et un repérage pour préparer l'attaque et la police n'attendait que son ordre pour intervenir. Riza avait repéré les fenêtres, Edward les cameras sensées être « Hors-Service », et Havoc tout autres endroits suspects qui pourraient être piégés. D'après les dernières pistes, chacun était sûr d'avoir trouvé leur terrier. Il ne leur manquait qu'un signe de vie à l'intérieur mais plus les heures avançaient et plus l'entrepôt semblait vide… S'étaient-ils déjà enfuis comme la dernière fois ? Roy pensait à vive allure. Il devait donner les ordres. Tout le monde était prêt à se battre, et maintenant que la nuit tombait, c'était l'heure…

Mustang se faufila le premier, donnant aux autres le signal. Riza le suivit, plus silencieuse que le vent et arme en main, évitant toutes les caméras. Edward et Jean prenaient le bâtiment par l'arrière, entrant les premiers à pas de loup. Premier coup d'œil et première conclusion : Il n'y avait personne. Seule une caméra siégeait contre le mur, pointant vers l'entrée principale. Grâce à une technique ingénieuse, Edward créa un film de tissus opaque, avec l'alchimie et quelques objets sous sa main. Heureusement, l'obscurité ambianteaidait le tissu à passer inaperçu- la pénombre restant de la pénombre à travers la camera. Jean fit un signe par une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur pour les autoriser à entrer. Il était tout de même étrange que les terroristes ne surveillent que l'entrée principale, mais Edward préféra mettre cette réflexion pour plus tard. Ils examinèrent l'endroit dans chaque coin et recoin, sans un bruit, seulement en langage des signes.

Au bout d'une heure, ils leur paraissait évident qu'ils n'étaient pas ici. Roy, légèrement déçu allait sonner la fin de la mission mais Jean l'en empêcha en mettant sa main contre la bouche du Colonel. Il invita l'équipe à admirer ce qu'il venait de découvrir : Une traînée de trace de pas. Cela aurait pu paraître anodin si elle ne disparaissait pas subitement. Tous comprirent instinctivement ce que cela impliquait : il y avait un sous-sol très bien caché dont on avait effacé l'existence même.  
Cela était parfait. Ils avaient l'entrée juste à leurs pieds et surtout, ils savaient désormais qu'ils allaient devoir combattre des alchimistes. Pourtant, une question trottait dans l'esprit de chacun : les terroristes avaient-ils entendu leurs pas ? Et ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Si la réponse était oui alors quelques soit l'endroit où ils allaient entrer, ils seraient lourdement accueillis. Dans ce cas s'était du suicide d'y aller… Mais ne connaissant pas l'étendue du sous-sol, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le hasard serait leur partenaire et si la chance s'y mêlait, ils auraient alors peut-être l'avantage !  
Pour augmenter un minimum l'effet de surprise, Roy décida de créer une autre entrée à l'opposé de la principale en même temps qu'il ouvrirait cette dernière avec Riza. But de la mission : Maîtriser tout être vivant et si possible de ne pas les tuer. Point de rendez-vous ? Le centre.

Sur place, Roy et Riza lançaient le décompte.

6

Edward et Jean prenaient leur inspiration.

5

Le brun et le bond se préparaient à l'alchimie.

4

Jean et Riza se préparaient à tirer.

3

Les deux alchimistes finissaient le cercle sur le sol pour éviter tout bruit.

2

Leur cœur s'arrêta un instant.

1

Edward et Roy allaient poser leurs mains sur le cercle afin de créer l'ouverture.

0

Le sol se déroba sous les pieds des deux blonds avant même que l'alchimiste eut le temps de créer une ouverture. Dans un même temps, Roy avait à peine finit la sienne que les tirent fusèrent dans tous les sens ! C'était maintenant officiel : ils étaient attendus.

Roy et Riza étant rentrés la seconde suivant l'explosion, ils n'avaient pu remarquer ni même entendre l'embuscade dans laquelle leurs camarades étaient tombés. Ils devaient contenir l'ennemi, plus nombreux que prévu. Le silence n'existait plus ! Entre les tirs, les explosions, l'éboulement, Edward et Jean reprenaient difficilement conscience. Que s'était-il passé ?

Ils comprirent rapidement la situation lorsqu'ils aperçurent une vingtaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents qui braquaient leurs armes vers eux. Pris à leur propre piège. La chance ne les avait finalement pas suivit ! Edward souffla, exaspéré, se sentant maudit. Un des hommes appuya alors son canon contre sa tempe avant de s'exclamer, sans détour :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qui vous-envoie ? »

Se faire passer pour des sans-abris ne paraissait pas une bonne idée. Pourtant Edward n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à une autre idée. De toute façon, que pouvait-il craindre de pire ? Ainsi, légèrement nerveux mais laissant à peine son sourire se créer, il répondit :

« Bah, c'est une drôle d'histoire. On cherchait un endroit où dormir avant d'atterrir ici ! »

Havoc désarmé dévisagea son co-équipier. Etait-il devenu fou ? Bien vite, il tourna son regard vers l'homme pointant son canon contre la tempe du blond, effrayé de sa réaction. On put voir clairement l'hésitation passer sur son visage. Humour ? Colère ? Indignation ? Ce dernier finit par répondre d'abord avec sang-froid :

« C'est étrange, je ne la trouve pas drôle du tout. TU ME PRENDS POUR UN C#N, GAMIN ?Vous cherchez un refuge munit d'armes et d'un alchimiste ! Sale petit insolant ! »

Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à frapper Edward avec le manche de son arme, le blond sauta sur ces pieds, s'accroupit tout aussi rapidement avant de donner un fort coup de pied dans le talon de l'ennemi d'un geste agile et rapide. D'où ce type se permettait de l'appeler « g#m#n » ?! C'était en référence à sa taille ? Sans parler du mot interdit !  
Sous l'effet de surprise il s'écroula sur le sol créant un mouvement de panique. Havoc profita de ce moment pour reprendre son arme et attaquer ses deux « gardes du corps » avant d'en prendre un comme otage. Edward, lui, claqua rapidement dans ses mains pour faire apparaître son arme favorite et de placer la lame sous la gorge de son agresseur. Chacun se pétrifia alors que le blond rétorqua avec assurance :

« Rectification : de un, je ne suis pas petit. Et de deux, nous somme deux alchimistes. Maintenant lâchez tous vos armes avant que je ne tranche la gorge de votre chef ! »

Voyant les soldats face à lui hésiter, il resserra son emprise alors qu'Havoc enlevait le cran de sûreté. Il y eut un mouvement de recul, chacun se toisait, puis un sursaut général lorsqu'une autre explosion se fit entendre. Les cris fusaient de l'autre côté. Décidé à prendre la situation en main, l'otage du blond cria alors :

« NE l'ECOUTEZ PAS ! QUITTE A MOURIR, NE LES LAISSEZ PAS NOUS VOLER ! DETRUISEZ TOUT ! »

Choqué par ces paroles, Edward l'assomma d'un coup brusque avant que les autre, désormais confiants ne commence à leur tirer dessus. Grâce à l'éboulement, les deux blonds avaient de quoi se cacher des balles derrière des pierres avec leurs otages inconscients. En attendant la fin des tirs, Havoc s'exclama :

« Mais ils sont complètement fous ! Et que voulait-il dire par « voler » ? »

Pensif, Edward répliqua :

« Je ne sais pas et c'est ce qu'on va découvrir ! Dès qu'ils s'arrêtent pour recharger, on les attaque de chaque côté, ok ? »

Jean hocha la tête puis mis en place son fusil. Il était prêt à tuer. La pitié n'avait pas sa place dans ce genre de mission. L'ouverture se fit rapidement. Edward créa un fossé via l'alchimie, provoquant un mini tremblement de terre. Profitant du décalage provoqué chez les ennemis, Havoc se découvrit avant de tirer chaque balle avec une justesse infaillible malgré les secousses. Lorsque le phénomène s'arrêta, la pièce était séparée en deux, les corps ennemis jonchaient le sol laissant leur sang s'écouler au plus profond de la crevasse. Evitant de trop s'attarder sur le carnage, le jeune attacha les otages, le plus vieux faisant de même avec les survivants.  
Malgré le silence pesant de la pièce, on pouvait nettement entendre les différentes explosions ou les cris incessants qui prouvaient l'avancer de Roy et Riza. Au moins ils avaient tous l'air en vie et en forme. Ainsi, désirant lui aussi un peu plus d'action, il ordonna fermement :

« Garde les otages, je vais rejoindre le colonel et chercher ce qu'ils voulaient détruire ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le blond ouvrit la seule porte présente le plus délicatement possible. La majorité des ennemis étaient sûrement partis rejoindre Mustang. La pièce ressemblait à un laboratoire aménagé sur le tas, du même genre que celui retrouvé lors de la dernière mission. Des chimères, des cages mais cette fois-ci avec des hommes en blouse blanche ressemblant à des scientifiques. De son angle, il voyait au moins trois hommes lourdement armés en plus des chercheurs. Pouvait-il les maîtriser seul ? Il espérait que oui. Il n'avait aucune envie de tuer mais s'il le fallait alors il le ferait.  
Il avait besoin d'une idée et vite ! Une autre explosion survint, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Mais ça devait être son jour de chance, deux des gardes se précipitèrent vers la sortie laissant leur collègue seul, dos à lui et si proche… Avec toute l'habilité dont il avait été doté, il poussa brutalement la porte qui alla s'encastrer directement sur le pauvre homme. Il se prit la poignée en plein dans les côtes, hurlant soudainement de douleur. Edward en profita pour se jeter sur lui avant de l'assommer.  
Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Il se remit très vite en position d'attaque face aux scientifiques qui avait l'air terrifié. Il fit un rapide jugement de ce nouvel ennemi mais à en croire leurs supplications, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être un réel danger. Leur faisant signe de montrer leurs mains, il leur demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Les admirant trembler comme des feuilles, Edward continua, exaspéré :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on est de l'armée. On ne vous fera aucun mal si vous coopérez. »

L'un des trois, sûrement le plus courageux, demanda d'une voix faible :

« Vous promettez de nous protéger ? »

« Contre qui ? »

« Eux… »

Le jeune ne comprit pas qui était « eux ». Ne travaillaient-ils pas ici ? Etait-ce une tactique ? Mais un interrogatoire ici était inutile s'il ne pouvait pas confirmer les faits. Alors, que faire ? Il avait besoin d'en savoir le plus possible. Surtout que Mustang avait l'air de s'en donner à cœur joie de son côté. Il doutait qu'il reste encore des témoins ou même des preuves après son passage. Après tout, il était connu pour cette façon d'agir. Le « nettoyeur » de central.  
En tout cas, ça commençait à lui plaire toute cette action ! Ça lui changeait réellement les idées. Ainsi, alors qu'il allait répondre, l'un deux s'exclama dédaigneux :

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? Tu cherches à nous faire tuer ? Ils peuvent rien contre eux ! Ils sont partout ! »

Un autre reprit, tremblant d'angoisse :

« Mais oui, il a raison ! Il ne faut surtout pas révéler quoi que ce soit ! »

Mais celui surnommé le « courageux » répliqua, l'espoir clairement éteint dans sa voix et ses yeux :

« Vous êtes stupides ? On est déjà mort… C'est l'armée, on sera jugé et sûrement exécutés pour terrorisme avant même qu'ils viennent eux même finir le travail. Dans tous les cas, nous somme foutus ! »

Ayant écouté attentivement cette petite discussion, Edward se permit d'intervenir, histoire de les mettre plus à l'aise pour coopérer :

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne pense pas que l'armée vous exécutera. On a besoin de vous comme témoins et… »

Il sourit malicieusement. Au moins, les cours d'Envy lui auront servis à quelque chose… Ainsi, il continua, essayant de cacher le dégoût que ses mots provoquaient en lui :

« Je peux aussi plaider en votre faveur comme quoi vous n'étiez qu'otages. Évidemment, ce que je ferai sera en fonction de ce que vous avez à m'apporter en échange… »

L'un deux se permit de demander judicieusement :

« Euh… Excusez-moi mais… serait-ce du chantage ? »

Alors qu'Edward fit un regard perplexe, le « courageux » frappa son co-équipier avant de donner son accord par un mouvement de tête. Pensant enfin avancer, le blond commença :

« Êtes-vous des alchimistes ? »

Celui qui avait l'air d'être le plus intelligent affirma sous les yeux effarés de ces collègues :

« Oui. »

« Alors allons droit au but. Travaillez-vous sur la pierre philosophale ? »

« Oui. »

Le blond devint beaucoup plus sérieux. Un air grave prit place alors qu'il se demandait si son hypothèse de départ était exacte ? Alors que les autres alchimistes se mordaient les doigts le tout à la limite de l'évanouissement, le blond rajouta :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on a été engagé pour ça. »

« Par qui ? »

« Ça je ne pourrais réellement te le dire »

« Sont-ils si puissants ? »

« Bien plus que vous ne pourrez le croire. »

Perplexe, Edward avait du mal à imaginer ce groupe d'alchimiste bien peureux travailler pour des… terroristes. Des mensonges ? Il reprit ainsi :

« Alors… En quoi consiste votre travail sur la pierre ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'homme regarda autour de lui, la peur au ventre. Le jeune savait que l'interrogatoire était terminé. Ils ne lui diraient sûrement rien de plus utile. Mais il essaya juste une dernière fois :

« Pourquoi avoir changé de ville à chaque fois ? Pourquoi créer un cercle de transmutation à l'échelle du pays ? »

Le « courageux » sembla surpris par ses informations et répondit à voix basse :

« Tout ce que je sais de notre mission c'est de chercher un moyen de créer une pierre pure qui exaucera n'importe quelle demande en échange d'aucune contribution… Je ne sais pas pourquoi on voyage. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était pour semer les autorités.»

S'énervant face à cette réponse, Edward s'exclama :

« Avouez-le ! Votre but c'est de créer la pierre en sacrifiant le pays ! »

Complètement bouleversé par cette révélation, les hommes se regardèrent terrorisés avant de répondre :

« Oh mon dieu… c'est … »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir que la porte de sortie explosa, frôlant le blond de justesse. Sous le tremblement causé, Havoc sortit en trombe de l'autre pièce, prêt à répliquer à cette attaque. Mais tout ce qu'il vu fut Mustang entrer et demander :

« A qui le tour ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. S'en était trop ! Edward bouillonnait, essayant de garder son calme mais il avait accumulé trop, non, beaucoup trop de pression. Ainsi, il explosa. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il hurla à son colonel :

« NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES UN GRAND MALADE ! QU'EST-CE QUI NE TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ VOUS POUR TOUT EXPLOSER COMME CA ?! VOUS AVEZ FAILLI ME TUER ! »

Surpris, Roy resta figé. La main en l'air, prête à l'emploi, la bouche ouverte… à couvert, Riza se releva, baissant son arme avant de ponctuer :

« Est-ce seulement maintenant que vous remarquez ce détail ? »

Se calmant instantanément, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Si naturellement… il ne devait pas faire ça. Il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Sinon Envy allait… Envy… La douleur de sa cicatrice se raviva d'un seul coup. Il devait ne pas y penser. Se concentrer seulement sur la mission ! Changeant son esprit de direction, il questionna le colonel qui était toujours dépité :

« Excusez mon comportement. Avez-vous gardez des otages ? »

Choqué de ses excuses, le brun se réveilla. Il sembla réfléchir puis répondit un peu gêné :

« Sûrement… »

Désespéré, Edward posa sa main sur sa tête pour réfléchir plus clairement et rafraîchir ses idées. Essayant de minimiser les dégâts, il continua :

« Des survivants alors ? »

« Peut-être, il faudrait allez vérifier. »

« Des preuves ? »

« Disons que les explosions et le feu n'aident pas… »

Il le savait pourtant… Pourquoi demander ? C'était si prévisible. Heureusement qu'il était là pour suivre les ordres et mener à bien le but de la mission. Ainsi, avec une pointe de fierté, Edward s'exclama :

« Nous avons réussi à capturer quelques ennemis. Plusieurs gardes et trois alchimistes apparemment prisonniers ici. »

Le blond jeta un œil aux trois blouses blanches qui le remerciaient silencieusement et le bénissaient du regard.  
Roy finit par ordonner l'évacuation des otages dans la prison la plus proche en attendant leur transfert. Edward avait eu raison de faire ses interrogatoires avant ! Malheureusement il n'avait pas eu le temps de fouiller et forcément un groupe de l'armée de la ville était déjà là pour s'occuper de cette tâche. Il n'avait aucune confiance en eux. Mais le travail était fini. Ils étaient seulement là pour l'action. Pire que des chiens. Déçu, il commença à repartir avec sa troupe mais fut bien vite retenu par le « courageux ». Il lui donna discrètement un petit livre avec comme seul indication à son oreille :

« C'est ce qu'_ils_ nous ont donné pour créer la pierre parfaite. Mais nous n'avons pas réussis à le déchiffrer. »

Ne comprenant pas réellement, il n'eût pas le loisir de pouvoir réclamer plus d'informations. L'homme était déjà embarqué, avec en guise d'au revoir un bien triste sourire…  
Pourquoi le lui donner ? Que contenait ce livre ? Etait-ce la clef qui lui manquait ? Al pourrait… peut-être… ?  
Tant de questions dont toutes les réponses étaient entreposé dans ce petit livre. N'osant le regarder ici, Ed préféra le garder secrètement dans son manteau avant de suivre son équipe hors du champ de bataille. Après tout la mission était finie et accomplie avec succès… Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

* * *

Et voici encore un chapitre finit !  
Je me rapproche dangereusement de la fin…  
Que de tristesse !  
M'enfin avant le dénouement final je vous réserve beaucoup de surprise !  
J'espère que vous continuerez de me suivre =)  
ou plutôt de les suivre !  
En attendant je retourne à l'écriture de la fin (j'y suis presque… sur papier hein !)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
On avance beaucoup plus dans l'intrigue même si on voit beaucoup moins Envy ou Al…  
Ils reviendront très vite, pas d'inquiétude =D  
Merci encore !  
Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !  
- MOTIVEE, MOTIVEE -


	4. Chapter 23

Anime/Manga « Fullmetal Alchemist »  
Author: Thoru78  
Fiction Rated: M  
Paring: EdxEnvy, of course! Mais plus aussi présent qu'avant (enfin presque )  
Origine: Le scénario est de mon cerveau =3  
Genre: Tragique/angst  
Disclaimer: Les personnages, tels qu'ils sont ne m'appartiennent pas, sniff … Ah si ! Les personnages d'arrière-plan ^^ (dont on ne connaît pas l'identité TT^TT).

Résumé:  
«_ L'enfer parait bien moins effrayant lorsqu'il est vécu avant la mort. Edward s'est jeté corps et âme dans ses cauchemars mais combien de temps cela pourra-t-il durer ? Combien de temps regardera-t-il ses rêves se briser ?_ »

**BlaBla: **Que de temps depuis le dernier chapitre, mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas en cause ! Oui, j'accuse ma beta d'amour (oui, je vais me faire frapper si elle lit ce message), mais elle a été maudite par la technologie à sa naissance ! (ce n'est pas humainement possible d'avoir si peu de chance sinon !)

Sinon, certaines reviews m'ont fortement touchée… je dirais même émue jusqu'aux larmes… alors je vous remercie encore et encore pour vos gentilles review et votre aide sur la compréhension de mon histoire ! Il m'est important de savoir si ce que j'ai voulu exprimé est bien ressorti !

Ainsi un énorme MERCI à **Basilic-Edofanart**,** BlackNell** et tous ceux qui l'ont lu même sans commenter ou ajouter en fav/suivre etc =)

* * *

Chapitre 23

* * *

XXX

Alphonse se tenait là, devant la maison de mamie Pinako. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée de venir sur un coup de tête. Il allait sûrement les gêner ! Être autant un poids pour son frère que pour Winry qui se remettait difficilement de ce qu'ils avaient vécu à l'Hôpital. Alors peut-être que sa venue raviverait certains mauvais souvenirs…  
Il n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit face à lui et laissa apparaître une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond criant à ses arrières :

« C'est bon mamie ! Je vais chercher la pièce manquante ! Ne t'inqu…iète… pas. »

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Alphonse sur le pas de sa porte ! Alphonse, seul… Son visage exprimait d'ors et déjà de l'inquiétude en ne voyant pas Edward à ses côtés. Elle voulut lui demander le « pourquoi » de sa visite mais l'amure s'effondra à genoux devant elle, murmurant difficilement :

« Je n'en peux plus… »

Sans même réfléchir un instant, Winry se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Dans cette étreinte silencieuse elle espérait le réconforter, lui exprimer à quel point elle le comprenait, qu'elle le soutenait et qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Alphonse en était arrivé à penser simplement « Si seulement je pouvais disparaître… ». Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il n'avait qu'une envie : se laisser aller dans ces bras qui l'acceptaient tel qu'il était.  
Alerté par ce soudain silence, Pinako arriva bien vite, admirant tendrement cette scène jusqu'à que l'un d'entre eux semble remarquer sa présence. Elle annonça alors avec une douceur sans fin :

« Je vais préparer ta chambre. Bienvenue à la maison, Alphonse. »

Ses paroles le soulagèrent plus que n'importe quelle autre. Ça le rassurait de se savoir désiré, attendu et aimé quelque part. Il se releva en faisant bien attention à Winry et répondu avec toute la reconnaissance du monde :

« Merci. »

Ayant pleuré sans s'en rendre compte, Winry essuya ses larmes et lui demanda avec le plus chaleureux de ses sourires :

« Tu viens avec moi ? Je dois sortir et je suis sûr que tout le monde sera content de te voir ! »

Sans même attendre une réponse, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna déjà loin de ses cauchemars.

XXX

Cheveux au vent, Envy était allongé sur le toit d'un train. Sa destination : un bled paumé ou vivait une blondasse. Son but : récupérer une crevette. Sentiments ressentis : senti-quoi ?  
Enfin tout était bien définit dans sa tête. Ses idées étaient plus claires que jamais et sa vie pas moins en danger tant que cette histoire n'était pas finie. Obligé de se traîner jusqu'à là-bas, quel ennui quand les jours sont comptés ! Ni le vent, ni la fraîcheur que lui offrait ce voyage n'arrivaient à lui enlever cette désagréable impression de fin… Il le savait et il l'attendait de pied ferme. La colère était dans son cœur, mais la raison précise lui échappait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on avait bouleversé ses plans ? Parce qu'il allait devoir détruire son précieux jouet définitivement ? Parce qu'il allait peut-être perdre ce qui l'avait rendu « heureux » ?

Il rit un instant, le « bonheur » ou sa définition « quelque chose de stupide inventé par les humains pour passer le temps ». Lui était au-dessus de tout cela ! Après tout, c'était un Homonculus ! Alors, pourquoi pensait-il à tout cela ? Sa colère augmenta d'un cran. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour s'amuser et vite.

XXX

Ils étaient tous là, dans un café, à attendre que le colonel revienne avec les ordres à suivre pour la prochaine mission. Ce moment d'attente ne dura pas bien longtemps, Roy revenait en souriant à pleine dents, inquiétant d'ors et déjà sa petite équipe. A peine assis, il s'exclama enfin :

« Bon, j'ai eu le général et pour nous féliciter de notre réussite il nous a… attention, tenez-vous bien… il nous a offert quartier libre pour ce soir ! On prendra le train de demain en début d'après-midi ! De quoi bien profiter ! »

Pourtant très fier du résultat, sa nouvelle n'eût pas l'effet escompté. Tous avaient un air dépité, beaucoup plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Ainsi, Havoc réagit le premier :

« Mais… Je viens de prendre un rendez-vous pour le déjeuner moi, je pensais rentrer cette nuit ! »

Riza continua :

« Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop laisser Black Hayate chez des amis… »

L'air songeur, Edward murmura seulement :

« Al… »

Il était vrai qu'avec toutes ses péripéties, Roy n'avait pas eu le temps de parler au plus jeune… Mais pour ce soir, il avait déjà des projets, le moment propice serait sûrement demain matin ou dans le train, comme cela il avait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait lui dire et surtout comment ! Ainsi, prenant son air le plus charmeur au monde, Mustang se retourna vers Riza, plongeant ses yeux onyx dans ceux de la jeune femme et sortit un bouquet de fleur de nulle part. Il le lui tendit avant de lui demander sérieusement :

« Ne dîtes rien ! je sais ce que vous pensez mais laissez-moi au moins vous inviter à dîner, juste le temps d'une soirée, pour vous remercier de l'excellent travail que vous effectuez depuis des années. »

Stupéfaite face à cette demande, elle resta muette un instant imitant Jean et Edward, plus éberlué encore. Avant même de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, Roy argumenta :

« Surtout que vous êtes complètement libre ce soir. Alors autant me laisser vous tenir compagnie… »

Rougissant comme pour la première fois, elle ferma les yeux pour se contrôler. Elle était attendrie par cette n-ième tentative, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Ainsi, elle répondit d'un air professionnel :

« Juste un dîner ? »

« Juste un dîner et je vous raccompagne à votre chambre tel un gentleman, sans rien vous demander en échange que de passer la plus belle soirée de votre vie… »

Laissant découvrir un sourire victorieux, Roy savait qu'il avait gagné. Riza céda alors :

« C'est d'accord. Ce soir à neuf heures devant ce café dans ce cas, le temps de me préparer. »

Un léger « oui ! » franchit les lèvres du colonel alors que les deux blonds n'en revenaient toujours pas. Pas le moins du monde démoralisé, Jean en profita pour draguer et décrocher un rendez-vous avec la jeune serveuse. Riza les quitta bien vite pour faire un peu de « shopping »- n'ayant rien amené avec elle- et réserver dans l'hôtel juste à côté pour tout monde – Ainsi, elle s'assurait que chacun aurait une chambre individuelle -. Roy la suivit de près mais pour préparer une soirée grandiose tel qu'il l'avait promis. Rien n'était assez beau ou assez chère pour impressionner la belle.  
Enfin seul, Edward réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire. Qu'avait-il à faire ? Mais, étrangement, il se souvint d'une chose. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, il avait dix-huit ans et il n'était ni avec Al, ni avec Envy. Etait-il… libre ? Un léger sourire naquit enfin sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se leva, bien décidé à explorer les environs.

Au final, il n'eût pas à aller très loin. Un bar à quelques pas du café lui suffisait amplement pour fêter sa majorité. Ainsi, s'approchant du comptoir ou il s'assit, il réfléchit à quel alcool serait le meilleur. Inquiet, le barman s'approcha de lui et lança :

« Hey ! Petit ! Désolé de te dire ça mais je ne vends pas au mineur. Au mieux prends la carte des jus de fruits. »

Edward usa de toute la patience du monde, des cours donnés par Envy et de sa propre retenue – ayant encore besoin du barman – pour ne pas se jeter à sa gorge et le battre. Tel un bon soldat, il ravala ces pensées et sortit sa pièce d'identité tout en murmurant à lui-même :

« Et je ne suis pas… petit. »

Le barman resta surpris un instant. Il avait l'air du bon vieux barbu typiquement joyeux et chaleureux. Ne manquant pas à son image, il rigola franchement avant de rétorquer :

« Oh ! 'Scuse-moi 'jeune homme' ! En tout cas, laisse-moi te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! Pour fêter ça, je t'offre le premier verre de ce qui te tente ! »

Edward resta un instant songeur. Après tout, c'était le premier à lui souhaiter alors il accepta l'offre volontiers ! Se rappelant des alcools autre fois ingérés, il demanda sûr de lui :

« Commençons par une bière, la meilleure bien-sûr ! »

Le barman lui apporta sa commande, lui tapant dans le dos amicalement avant de répliquer :

« Et déguste là bien ! »

Le blond sourit, il se sentait bien ici. L'ambiance était si différente que celle dans laquelle il s'était habitué à vivre. Il sortit le livre pour l'examiner mais l'homme, curieux, continua :

« Alors, tu attends quelqu'un pour ton anniv' ? »

Surpris, Edward réalisa qu'il était seul… Pour la première fois en dix-huit années, son frère n'était pas là. Que pouvait bien faire Al aujourd'hui ? Lui qui n'oubliait jamais ce jour habituellement… Ce n'était pas leur année. Il répondit donc tristement :

« Non. Je suis seul ce soir. »

Le vieil homme s'accouda devant lui, l'air taquin pour lui demander :

« Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal. Si tu veux, j'ai de jolies femmes dans l'arrière-cour qui pourraient te tenir compagnie si tu es prêt à y mettre le prix ! Ça te tente ? »

Le blondinet piqua un fard à cette image. Il parlait bien de prostituées ? Il était vrai que les femmes lui étaient assez inconnues mais de là à les payer ! Surtout que le monde de la prostitution, il ne le connaissait que trop bien ! Jamais il ne pourrait reproduire ce schéma. Il répondit alors :

« Non merci. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, par contre si vous voulez bien leur offrir un verre de leur choix de ma part, ça me ferait plaisir ! »

« Oh-oh ! On a le portefeuille plus grand que soit on dirait ! As-tu assez au moins ? »

Edward sourit malicieusement et lui montra sa montre, laissant le barman stupéfait. Ainsi, se retournant vers les autres, le blond hurla, bière en main :

« LA PROCHAINE TOURNEE, JE VOUS L'OFFRE ! »

Un « hourra » commun résonna en cœur entre les murs du bar pour rendre hommage à ce bienfaiteur. Pour saluer sa foule en délire, Edward finit sa bière d'une traite sous les acclamations des autres clients. Il se rassit normalement avant de continuer pour le barman, cachant un sourire en coin :

« Mettez cela sur la note du colonel Roy Mustang. »

Le vieil homme rit un bon coup, repartant vaquer à ses occupations tout en servant les clients qui s'étaient précipités au comptoir. De son côté, Edward se concentra sur son livret où il pouvait admirer l'inscription « HOMONCULUS ». Menait-il à la pierre comme avait l'air de penser l'organisation ? Peut-être donnait-il le secret de la création des Homonculus ou même de leur destruction ?! Devait-il le lire ? Après tout, il n'avait lu aucun des livres d'Envy jusqu'à présent, ayant un excès de dégoût à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard dessus.  
Il pensa à Alphonse… Et si ce petit livret pouvait lui rendre son corps ? Les autres le pouvaient peut-être aussi… Mais au fond, le blocage devait venir de lui. La vraie question était simple « est-il prêt à lui rendre son corps ? » et si oui, « Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? ». Cela n'effacerait rien de tout ce qu'il aurait fait ou enduré pour atteindre ce but ! Envy serait toujours là ! Le fait qu'il ait couché avec lui aussi. Ça cicatrice ne disparaîtrait pas. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier. Jamais il ne pourrait passer à autre chose. Il se sentait juste brisé, lacéré et… si faible. Au fond, avait-il encore la force de se battre ?  
La dernière personne qu'il aurait jamais voulu blesser était son frère et pourtant depuis ce « pacte », il ne faisait que ça. La dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu aimer et surtout désirer était son frère, si pure, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le simple souvenir du corps d'Alphonse l'affolait alors l'avoir en chair et en os près de lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre serait une autre forme de torture ! Toutefois, ce n'était pas le pire des scénarios… Et si, ce dernier refaisait sa vie… Qu'il rencontrait une femme, tombait amoureux, avait des enfants… Que se passerait-il pour lui ? Que deviendrait-il lui et ses blessures ? Lui et ses démons ?  
De plus en plus démoralisé face à la réalité, il but cul sec sa nouvelle bière, commandant la suivante aussitôt. Au fond, il voulait simplement qu'Al reste près de lui pour toujours, occuper ses pensées nuit et jour. Qu'il continue à prendre soin de lui, à être sur-protecteur. Être le premier et surtout le seul dans son cœur…  
Ce qu'il pouvait se dégoûter lui-même de penser cela. Quel être égoïste était-il ! Ne pouvant se cracher dessus, il avala entièrement une autre bière, caressant la couverture de son livret avec un certain désespoir. Qu'était-il devenu après plus de cinq ans de recherche de cette satanée pierre. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche de lui et lui si loin d'elle… Une autre bière à la main, une autre pensée dans sa tête, voilà ce qui occuperait son dix-huitième anniversaire…

XXX

Chantonnant, sifflotant dans son costard loué pour la soirée, Roy savait que tout allait être P-A-R-F-A-I-T ! Après tout, c'était le premier rendez-vous que Riza lui accordait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et avouons-le, elle ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent… Autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Et grâce à cette soirée, il la ferait changer d'avis sur son compte ! Il lui montrerait à quel point il peut être sérieux, gentleman et surtout il allait lui faire comprendre qu'il voudrait une vraie relation avec elle…  
Il sourit intérieurement, aurait-on cru un jour que le célèbre « Roy Mustang : tombeur de ces dames » rêverait de se poser avec sa jolie lieutenant ? Mais lui, il le savait et y croyait dur comme fer en cette possible relation, et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Pour cette soirée inoubliable, il avait réservé le meilleur restaurant, la meilleure table – dîner aux chandelles – suivit d'une petite danse, un tour de calèche sous les étoiles – pas un nuage de prévu -. Conversation ? Tout sauf le boulot bien entendu ! Il s'imaginait déjà au bras de cette charmante femme qui se serait mise en beauté seulement pour lui. Il semblait presque… amoureux ? Si c'était cela l'amour, alors ça lui convenait largement !

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait à faire, il arriva plus d'une heure à l'avance au point de rendez-vous. De toute façon, un vrai gentleman se doit d'attendre sa dame. Mais n'ayant rien apporté pour patienter, il décida de faire un petit tour ou comme il le pensait « vagabonder en irradiant de bonheur les alentours ». Il rit seul sous les regards interrogateurs des passants.  
Un bar attira bien vite son attention. Son nom était si en accord avec son bien être intérieur _La vie est belle_. Était-ce ironique pour un bar ? Les rires qui en provenaient lui indiquaient qu'il se trompait. Il voulut passer son chemin mais un petit blond attira son attention :

« Edward ?! »

Il redescendit sur terre en l'admirant avaler sa bière cul sec – sûrement pas sans alcool – et la reposer à côté des cadavres de ses sœurs. La culpabilité l'écrasa de plein fouet. Après tout, c'était sa faute… Il aurait dû aller lui parler bien plus tôt… mais il n'était pas encore trop tard ! Entrant discrètement, il cria avec légèreté, histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure pour tout le monde :

« Hey ! Fullmetal ! Que te vaut cet honneur à toi, un mineur, de boire autant en toute illégalité ? »

Edward rangea quelque chose avant de se retourner et d'arquer un sourcil. Bon, il avait peut-être été un peu moins discret que ce qu'il pensait être. A sa surprise, il vit Edward sourire d'un air malicieux avant de répliquer :

« Désolé pour vous mon colonel, mais je suis majeur maintenant. Donc vous ne pourrez plus me faire boire dans l'illégalité afin d'abuser de moi ! »

Roy rougit instantanément lorsqu'il vit tous les regards se braquer sur lui. Riant nerveusement pour cacher sa gêne, il alla discrètement s'asseoir aux côtés de son subordonné avant de dire plus bas :

« Ahah, très drôle… Remercie-moi plutôt de venir te tenir compagnie avant mon rendez-vous vu que… »

Edward le coupa en explosant de rire avant de lui tapoter le dos et s'exprimer d'une voix forte :

« Ah ouiiiiii ! Votre super rendez-vous ! Depuis le temps que vous vous pliez à ses ordres sans jamais rien recevoir en échange, vous le méritez ! Allez, je vous offre un verre de ce qu'il vous plaira pour fêter mon anniversaire ! »

Roy ne trouva pas sa remarque si drôle que ça… Il pouvait entendre à sa voix que les bières devant lui n'étaient pas ses premières et certainement pas ses dernières. Mais ayant toujours du temps à tuer, il accepta volontiers l'offre –tant qu'on lui offrait, autant en profiter– et ce n'était pas un verre qui allait le rendre ivre. De plus il pouvait en profiter pour aborder les sujets sensibles ! Même si vu l'état dans lequel il était, la discussion allait être difficile. Il répondit alors :

« Ça me va ! Je vais t'offrir un peu de mon temps pour que tu ais l'air moins… –« pathétique » pensa-t-il– seul ! « Un whisky s'il vous plaît ! »

Edward le fusilla du regard, sachant très bien à quoi il pensait. Mais après sa x-ième bière, il pouvait dire qu'il n'avait que faire de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Prenant au mot l'expression dent pour dent et œil pour œil, le blond ajouta à la suite affichant un sourire des plus déstabilisant :

« Et une autre commande sur la note de Roy Mustang ! C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire hein !? »

Le brun déglutit puis soupira en l'entendant recommander une bière. Ainsi, il continua à la suite :

« Et c'est la dernière ! »

Laissant Edward faire la moue sur le côté – et on pouvait le dire, une moue des plus adorable – il donna au barman le numéro et l'adresse de l'hôtel « au cas où ». Retournant à leur conversation, Roy commença :

« Alors Fullmetal ! ça fait quoi d'avoir la majorité ? »

« Non, non… »

Accompagnant ces dires avec un geste de la tête, Ed répliqua sous la mine surprise du colonel :

« Je ne vous parle pas tant que vous n'avez pas fini deux verres ! »

Roy le dévisagea. L'alcool lui était déjà monté à la tête ! Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il essaya alors de le raisonner, sérieux :

« Edward, il faut vraiment qu'on… »

« LA, LA, LA… »

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, dix-huit ans ou huit ans ? Il hésitait ! Exaspéré par ce geste infantile, il commanda un autre whisky et bu les deux cul-sec, non pas sans rechigner. Puis il voulut s'énerver sur cet enfant, lui parler du gâchis de ne pas savourer ce bon whisky mais il ravala ces paroles. Le sourire que lui offrait Edward était tout simplement… apaisant. Son regard le transperçait alors qu'il lui demanda, innocemment :

« Vous trinquez avec moi, colonel ? »

Son expression de chien battu le fit rougir légèrement. Roy détourna son regard bien loin de cette image. Que faisait-il ? Quelle heure était-il ? Normalement il avait encore un bon bout de temps avant son rendez-vous. Ainsi, il répondit :

« Avec quoi ? je n'ai plus de verre. »

Edward lui sourit encore une fois avant de s'exclamer gaiement :

« Barman ! La même chose pour cet homme-là ! »

* * *

Bien sûr à l'heure où vous lisez ce chapitre, sachez que le prochain a déjà été envoyé à ma beta (prions pour que son ordi ne soit plus un problème ! Ô prions !)

Après que ce soit ce chapitre ou le prochain, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à les écrire ! et j'ai essayé de vous transmettre beaucoup d'émotion de tout mon cœur.  
C'était aussi l'occasion pour moi de renouer enfin avec l'humour après tant de noirceur. Après tout, même moi je préfère mon petit blond plein d'entrain.

Après, ne me lancez pas de pierre pour le RoyRiza ! car le prochain chapitre devrait me faire pardonner =)

Pour ne pas m'attarder, n'oubliez pas la petite review ! C'est autant un moteur d'inspiration que d'amélioration ! Savoir ce que vous avez ressentis, pensé ou simplement votre vision de mes écrits me permettent de comprendre ce que j'ai réussis à vous faire passer ou pas !


End file.
